Kau adalah ketidakmungkinan yang ku semogakan
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Hanya kisah klasik bagaimana aku berpisah dengannya


Ini hanya kisah ringan,

* * *

**kau adalah ketidakmungkinan yang ku semogakan**

* * *

Ryuzuma Fanfiction

Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto

NarutoxHinata

OOC, Rate T

* * *

_"Sudahkah dia bahagia hari ini?" Untuk kau yang ada dalam kisah ini._

* * *

Ketika kita mencintai di atas takdir yang ternyata bukan milik kita, saling menjaga yang faktanya kita tahu suatu hari nanti akan saling merelakan dan mencintai meskipun kita tahu betul bahwa kita akan saling menyakiti. Itulah kisah ini, hanya kisah klasik dari pertemuan yang Tuhan atur hingga akhirnya ketidakmungkinan itu membuat kita saling jatuh cinta.

Ku tatap raut wajahnya malam ini, sumringah tanpa beban. Matamu tertutup rapat menyembunyikan shapire biru di dalamnya. Lavenderku tak mau berpindah ke lain arah, hanya fokus pada wajahnya dan melihat betapa mengagumkannya ciptaan Tuhan ini. Ah, seandainya saja dia bisa ku miliki. Bukan hanya malam ini saja, tapi untuk malam-malam selanjutnya pula.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi diam mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Perlahan ku usapkan pada pipinya. Hangat dan merindukan. Jemariku terus mempermaikan keindahan Tuhan ini, dan mulai menyisir menuju matanya. Lentik bulu matanya ku usap pelan hingga dia tak merasakan usapan itu. Aku tak ingin dia terjaga, tapi aku masih ingin membelai semua yang ada pada wajahnya mulai berpindah pada hidungnya, mengikuti alur yang sudah tercipta disana. Dia bergeming, dan aku menarik tanganku.

Dia hanya menggerakan badannya sebentar lalu kembali tertidur dengan dengkuran halus di sela nafasnya. Kutopang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan, ku arahkan badanku menghadapnya, ku tatap dia dari samping membuat hidungnya terlihat nyata disana dan lentikan bulu matanya terlihat simetris pada tempatnya.

Aku dan dia bisa saja memaksakan takdir. Melanjutkan kisah ini tanpa memandang bagaimana kelajutan dari ceritanya. Mungkin itu adalah sebagian dari imajinasi dan ke egoisan ku. Tapi hatiku tak menghendakinya. Aku terbatas dengan usia ku, sementara dia terbatas dengan mimpinya. Jelas aku tak bisa memaksakan keadaan, memilikinya dan merusak masa depannya. Aku tak ingin jadi sejahat itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi.

Perlahan linangan air mata memenuhi setiap sudut iris lavenderku, membuatnya terlihat seperti kaca yang tertimpa hujan sampai akhirnya menerobos keluar dari tempatnya dan mulai mengalir mengikuti alur pipi ku. Dadaku serasa menciut, melihatnya begitu polos seperti saat ini membuat aku berharap bisa egois sekali saja. Tapi tidak, kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Hinata. Masa depannya jauh lebih peting ketimbang perasaanku saat ini, walaupun aku tau pergipun tak akan membuat perasaan ini beranjak satu inchi pun.

Dia bergumam dalam tidurnya dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah ku. Dan mataku bersibobrok dengan mata yang masih tertutup itu. Ah, aku semakin tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku mengentikan topannganku, dan tertidur menyamping sebagai gantinya. "Seandainya aku di berikesempatan oleh Tuhan, aku ingin di kehidupan selanjutnya aku seusia denganmu dan bisa memilikimu." Lirihku dengan air mata yang sudah tak lagi bisa ku kendalikan.

Irisnya terbuka dan langsung mengarah pada lavenderku. Dia terdiam. Aku tahu ini bukan perpisahaan yang kita kehendaki. Kita saling menolak untuk saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal Karena itu membuat kita semakin tak terima dengan takdir dan pasti akan menyalahkan keadaan. "Terimaksih telah mebuatku bahagia sejauh ini." Kukecup pucuk dahinya. Lebih dari jutaan perasaan ku tertuang disana. Rasa yang sebelumnya selalu aku jaga kutitipkan disana. Biarlah, bukankah hal yang menyakitkan sekalipun akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya.

Dia menatapku kosong, seolah berkata jangan pergi. Tatapannya seolah ingin mencegah langkah yang ku ambil, namun bibirnya mengelu dan tak mampu berkata apapun. Sekali lagi ini bukan kehendak kita, dan bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tuhan hanya tengah menunjukan sebuah cinta dengan kerterbatasan untuk memiliki. Tapi bukankah itu tetap saja bernama cinta?

Aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya saat dia menariku mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya mengelus pucuk rambutku pelan, menyalurkan perasaan hangat disana. "Tak usah berterimakasih, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu adalah keinginan ku. Dan kita sejauh ini karena kuasa Tuhan." Aku tak bisa lagi menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ku coba sembunyikan. Ku tenggelamkan muka ku pada dada bidangnya, saat ini aku tak peduli apa air mata ku akan membahasahinya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin saat ini menjadi rekaman yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

"Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi orang egois untuk memilikimu," aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinnya sekarang. Biarlah, kisah ini menjadi pembuktian bahwa aku dan dia pernah menjadi kita meskipun berjodoh nya hanya sampai disini. Biarlah, pelukan ini menjadi penggati selamat tinggal, pengganti ucapan selamat malamku, pengganti ucapan "_I Love You_", pengganti semua rasa yang pernah singgah diantara kita.

FIN

* * *

Read and review


End file.
